1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image shooting apparatus including a monitor and a method for setting image shooting condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image shooting apparatus such as camera includes a self-timer function for executing a delayed shooting in a predetermined time after a shutter is pressed, which is widely used for taking pictures of a group of people including the shooter. Conventionally, the delayed time for executing the actual shooting after the shutter is pressed is fixed to a predetermined time, for example, 10 seconds. In order to increase the usability of the self-timer function, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-865508 discloses a technology which may change the delayed time for executing the actual shooting according to the shooting environment.